Wandering Love
by Gabrelia
Summary: A lonley Kaoru finds herself in trouble as wandering Kenshin Himura comes into town. Will Kenshin find a reason to stay and never wander agian? (please review)
1. Default Chapter

Story Line: A lonley Kaoru finds herself in trouble as wandering Kenshin Himura comes into town. Will the wandering Swordsman find himself staying in a town and never wander agian? Please R-and-R (Rated Pg-13 for violence) ............................................................................ .................................................  
  
Wandering Love  
  
By:  
  
Chapter 1  
  
I do not own any of these characters  
  
"Sensi Kaoru?" The young boy asked softly as the rest of the students began to leave the dojo. "I wont be in class tommorow." He looked at his feet the whole time, like he was afraid to look in Kaoru's eyes. Kaoru was to busy putting the training equipment into a closet to notice.  
"May I ask why?" He once agian looked back down to his feet nervously.  
"I'd rather you didn't." Kaoru thought for a moment, before nodding at the boy. Then she proceded to close the closet.  
"Alright Yahiko. I will see you next week then."  
"Thanks Kaoru!" He said gleefuly as he left the dojo.  
  
Kaoru had a smile on her face as she closed the dojo, and walked into the kitchen. She walked around the kitchen, picking up little things here and there, along with her book, which lay open on the counter. Then she proceded to walk outside to the pourch. She sat down on the bench, and layed her head back, enjoying the feel of the sun on her face. "Releaxation." She said as she dreamed of being a thousand miles away from where she was. Then all of her dreams were suddenly shattered.  
"Yeah right Kaoru. Like you could ever relax." Sanouske's annoying voice ran out from in front of her. "You know what you need." He didn't even wait for her to respond before he went on. "A guy."  
She let out a deep sigh. 'Oy, will they ever let me live this down' she thought, as she stood and walked into the kitchen agian.  
"I'm serious! Your sisters both have one. Now all thats left is you. Besides, this house needs a guys touch around here." He was right to. Maiso had Aoshi. And Megumi had, belive it or not, Sanouske. SHe was the middle child, and the only one not being courted.  
"Did Megumi put you up to this?" He was silent. "Look, thabk-you for trying, but I am perfectly happy here all by myself. I bring in enough money with my dojo, and I can take care of my self I have no need for a "guy". I can do fine here but myself."  
"You say that now, but you'll see. A guy is going to come into town, and you are going to change your mind. You'll see."  
"No, Sano, I don't think it will change." ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
The wind picked up along the trial, sending a chill down the woman's back. Having the oddest sensation that someone was standing behind her, she turned around. Her eyes scanned every rock and tree top. Nothing would go unlooked. Finally satisfied that nothing was following her, she turned back and walked back along the trail.  
There was a rustling in the trees ahead. Instinctivley, her hand went to the sheni strapped to her back. She left her right foot fall in front of her, and her left behind, slightly bent as is preparing to leap upon anything that might be in her way. She had to get to that dojo, and nothing was going to stop her. But before she could move, she heard shouting coming from the other end of the river. 'What was that?' She thought as she moved closer to the clearing she could see the men more clearly. One, she found, was dressed in a fushia colored outfit. The other in a more traditional brown. The stranger is fushia had the most remarkable red hair she had ever seen. he had his back turned, so she was able to see that it was tied in the back. He also had his sword still strapped to him, where as the other stranger had his out, preparing to attack.  
"Battousi!" The man in brown yelled. 'Battousi? No way.' she thought as she stared on in amasement.  
"I am sorry sir, but you are mistaken," He said calmly, almost to calmly. "that you are. For noone here goes by that name, that they do not. Unless you do." He finished, turning to look the girl directly into her eyes. 'Damn, spotted' She didn't hesitate before running in the other direction. No one had gone agianst Battousi the man slayer, and live. And she wasn't about to lose her life.  
"Don't play games with me manslayer! I will kill you to avenge my family, then they will see how the all powerfull man slayer died at my hands!" He then lunged forward, his sword strait in front of him but the other man was too fast and dodged before her got to him.  
"Please sir, I do not wish to harm you, that I do not. But if you strike at me agian I will have no choice." His eyes were a brillant amber color, but quickly turning shades. 'I do not have time to fight, I must leave this battle, and quickly' He thought as her turned and ran. 'I will lose him, that I will' he ran as fast as he could, not stopping for anything. He barley made out something in the path before he crashed into it.  
He stopped to look down at what he had hit. A girl! He didn't have time to let her come into focus before he felt a sharp pain in his shoulder. Her let out a small cry, as his eyes finally came into foucus.  
"Tomoe?" He whispered, just before he passed out.  
  
Yeah, I know. I am a bitch. But my mind went blank after that. Sorry! Please review and let me know if I should keep writing. 


	2. Kenshin

Wandering Love  
  
Chapter 2  
  
By:Shineko_Squee I do not own the characters of RK  
  
"Tomoe." Her name came harshly from the whispering delusional wander. He was feverish, and had been sputtering nonsence for a while now.  
  
"He is still muttering her name?" Megumi asked as she enter the Kamyia dojo, making he weekly visit to both karou and the injured kenshin. Megumi had been treating him for a while now, and every time she visited he would sputter some nonsence about a girl named Tomoe, and something about the Battuosai.  
  
"He has been for a while now, I wonder who she is." Karou responded while walking to the stove to get the tea off the burner. Her gaze wandered over to him. She was stuck dumbfounded by him when she saw him. His long red hair, pulled back slightly in the back. She had never seen that color hair before. His beautiful amber eyes, even as he lay on top of her bleeding, looked as if it was seeking, trying to find answers to something, but she didn't know what. Even his fushia colored out fit surprised her. She had never seen a man wear a color like that.  
  
She remembered when they first got him here, that Sanouske had mad a comment about it. Saying that only gay men wore a color like that, but was instantly shut up by Megumi saying that she thought it was bold. She giggled, remembering how red his face turned.  
  
"And what, may I ask, is so funny?" Megumi asked, her head turned sideways, looking Karou directly in the eye.  
  
"Oh, nothing, I was just thinking of something."  
  
"Okay, what ever you say." She looked at her sister Karou, then to the red headed stranger, and shook her head. She knew Karou had been staring at him, But she had to say that she could'nt blame her. He was a sight to see. But she also did'nt want to encourage Karou. Who knows what will happen when the man woke up, Karou probably would never see him agian, but like always, that thought never came into Karou's head.  
  
Karou walked over to thetable and started to pour Megumi some tea. Being extremly careful not to spill any on her table clothe.  
  
"You know, when he wakes up he will probably leave. And you will probably never see him agian." Karou raised an eyebrow at Megumi's comment.  
  
"What are you usuming Megumi?"  
  
"I am just saying that you shouldn't get to attached."  
  
"And who said I was getting attached?"  
  
"Oh please Karou, I have seen you stare at that guy for almost a week now." At that Karou blushed, and quickly searched for an exuse. Finding none, she admitted. "He is just nice to look at thats all." Both were to busy arguing to notice that "that man" had woken up, and was now standing behind Karou.  
"I have a feeling, that this converation is about me." He said softly, only to be slammed in the head by a kettle as Karou spun around quickly. A soft "ORO" Escaped his mouth as he stumbled backwards slighlty.  
  
"Ohmygod, I am soo sorry I did not see you standing there, you scared me, are you alright?"  
  
"Well, your awake." Megumi interupted, saving Karou from embarsiment. "I hope you dont mind if I tkae a look at you, I want to make sure that you are okay."  
  
"No Miss..."He stopped, waiting for her to tell her name.  
  
"My name is Megumi, I am the local doctor, and this is Karou. She owns this dojo."  
  
"it is a pleasure Miss Megumi, Miss Karou. Thank you very much for taking care of me."  
  
"May we know you name?" Karou asked, as she poured him some tea, handing him the cup.  
  
"I am Kenshin Himura."  
  
"Well Mr. Himura.."  
  
"Please," He interupted her, please call me Kenshin."  
  
"Kenshin, what brought you here?"  
  
"I am a wanderer." He said simply. Megumi was Checking to see if his wounds were healed, and was surpised to find his wounds completly gone, and his fever gone.  
  
"Well Kenshin, you are completly healed, which is surprising, that wound was preaty deep." Megumi's gaze went to Karou, who was staring at kenshin. She cleared her throat to try to get her to look away before Kenshin saw that Karou was staring at him, but it was to late.  
  
"Are you okay Miss Karou."  
  
"Huh," she said, tore away from her wonderfull daydream by his voice, then she relized that she had been staring at him, and started to blush "no, I am fine. Sorry. And you don't have to call me Miss, Karou is just fine."  
  
"It wouldn't be right, that it wouldn't" He smiled, and Karou pratically melted. She smiled, and pulled her gaze away from his. She got up, mumbling "I'll get more tea." Megumi just shook her head. Kenshin scratched his head and let out a little "oro" before shrugging and sitting down across from Megumi, Just as Sanouske and Yahiko walked in.  
  
Yeah I know, you guys hate cliff hangers, but I can't help it, it is my nature! Please dont kill me. *worried look* 0.o' I need reviews people!!  
  
Reviews=more story! -^_^- 


End file.
